


[Podfic] The Great Sex Olympics of 221B

by aranel_parmadil, consulting_smartass



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Experiment, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 6-7 Hours, Sexual Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-04 10:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4133685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aranel_parmadil/pseuds/aranel_parmadil, https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson thinks Sherlock Holmes should admit that he, Watson, is more of an expert on sex than Sherlock is. But Sherlock refuses to concede the point. He comes up with an experiment plan that will resolve the issue. The results will determine who wins the prize. But sometimes even the best thought-out scientific study has unexpected consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Challenge

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Great Sex Olympics of 221B](https://archiveofourown.org/works/477669) by [XistentialAngst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XistentialAngst/pseuds/XistentialAngst). 



> Well - here it is! The second of our collaborations. This one is a bit longer and, therefore, a bit more complicated but we think it works ok. Once again, apologies for the disparity in recording quality, which is due to aranel's recording equipment being a whole lot more basic. We hope you will enjoy our offering anyway and that you will kindly overlook any sound issues!
> 
> Chapters will be posted at one per day, with a blooper reel and podbook being posted on Day 11.
> 
> All grateful thanks to XistentialAngst for blanket permission to podfic her work. We had fun with it!

Chapter 1: The Challenge. Listen or download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/s5eixl4z538hq7a/Chapter_1_-_The_Challenge.mp3) (MediaFire) [here](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/chapter-1-the-challenge?in=stringed-deducer/sets/the-great-sex-olympics-of-221b) (SoundCloud)

Pre/Post Music - [Lover to Lover (acoustic)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oPFzSORt0yc) \- Florence & The Machine


	2. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sherlock unveils his grand plan for the experiment, and John wonders how his life ever got this weird.

Chapter 2 - The Plan. Listen or download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/6ph4uc5e5v5tkj4/Chapter_2_-_The_Plan.mp3) (MediaFire) [here](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/chapter-2-the-plan?in=stringed-deducer/sets/the-great-sex-olympics-of-221b) (SoundCloud)


	3. Defining the Parameters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that the experiment plan is set, it's left to hash out the details -- and come to grips with what they've both agreed to do. This chapter is a bit of a mix of moments and ideas. In the next chapter the boys start seriously training for the upcoming event, which means lots of thinking about sex and having sex, just not with anyone else quite yet.

Chapter 3 - Defining the Parameters. Listen or download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/9nosz4gy1dq379o/Chapter_3_-_Defining_the_Parameters.mp3) (MediaFire) [here](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/chapter-3-defining-the) (SoundCloud)


	4. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Sherlock each have their own methods for getting ready for the upcoming sex-periment. John watches gay porn and works out. Sherlock finds a way to trigger his libido and does hinky things at Bart's morgue. Lines are being crossed at 221B, and the actual event hasn't even started yet.
> 
> WARNINGS: Masturbation galore.

Chapter 4 - Training. Listen or download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/88298b58qamsq33/Chapter_4_-_Training.mp3) (MediaFire) [here](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/chapter-4-training) (SoundCloud)


	5. The Interviews

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which John and Sherlock interview candidates for the experiment, have a fight, have a laugh and generally have no clue what lies ahead.

Chapter 5 - The Interviews. Listen or download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/8dfat58738thsfl/Chapter_5_-_The_Interviews.mp3) (MediaFire) [here](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/chapter-5-the-interviews) (SoundCloud)


	6. Round One: JohnxLena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which John has sex with Lena and ignores the elephant in the room (until he doesn't), and Sherlock learns what the big deal is about John Watson.

Chapter 6 - Round One: JohnxLena. Listen or download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/82zxzxx5uq0c5o1/Chapter_6_-_Round_One_John_and_Lena.mp3) (MediaFire) [here](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/chapter-6-round-one-john-and) (SoundCloud)


	7. Round Two: SherlockxLena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sherlock shows off, John gets off and some disturbing new thoughts begin to surface.
> 
> WARNING: AWFULLY DAMN EXPLICIT

Chapter 7 - Round Two: SherlockxLena. Listen or download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ywpqwinycjypsm9/Chapter_7_-_Round_Two_Sherlock_and_Lena.mp3) (MediaFire) [here](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/chapter-7-round-two-sherlock) (SoundCloud)


	8. Round Three: SherlockxRyan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the sights and sounds of very gay sex waft through 221B, Sherlock gets to act out a fantasy, and John is left to reevaluate his sanity.

Chapter 8 - Round Three: SherlockxRyan. Listen or download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/vnf4amvlhoyvd3x/Chapter_8_-_Round_Three_Sherlock_and_Ryan.mp3) (MediaFire) [here](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/chapter-8-round-three-sherlock) (SoundCloud).


	9. Round Four: JohnxRyan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which John mans up, Sherlock nearly loses his marbles, Ryan is a very lucky man (again) and things come to a head at 221B.

Chapter 9 - Round Four: JohnxRyan. Listen or download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/5yg460p3l763by4/Chapter_9_-_Round_Four_John_and_Ryan.mp3) (MediaFire) [here](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/chapter-9-round-four-john-and) (SoundCloud)


	10. Sudden Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Sherlock face off in the final round. Excellent, knee-weakening smut and heaps o' fluffy feels! You know you want it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here it is - the chapter you have all been waiting for ! (Yes you have, don't even attempt to deny it!) Enjoy. Preferably alone ;-)
> 
> Tomorrow we will post the blooper reel - because OF COURSE there were bloopers aplenty - and the complete podbook for your delectation.

Chapter 10 - Sudden Death. Listen or download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/4zrfuhkj5u4l4bc/Chapter_10_-_Sudden_Death.mp3%22) (MediaFire) [here](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/chapter-10-sudden-death) (SoundCloud)


	11. Blooper reel and podbook

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final installment! Here, for your listening pleasure, consulting_smartass and aranel_parmadil present: the blooper reel! Many minutes of utter silliness, inappropriate snorting and tear-inducing giggling that was our podficcing experience on this fic. I particularly enjoy the bit where I talk about John coming like an express train, only to hear the whistle of a train coming through my headphones from CS's side. Cue a total inability to form words for a full minute.
> 
> The only problem with posting this blooper reel, of course, is that our reputations as serious, professional podficcers is pretty much in the dust. Ah well...
> 
> The podbook does also contain the blooper reel, for those who want to swallow it all in one gulp (o_O!! ;-) )
> 
> There WILL be a new project from the two of us but it will be a little while yet, as RL is kicking both of us in the teeth right now.
> 
> Thank you so much to all of those who have left kudos and commented along the way - we truly appreciate all of you!

Blooper reel. Listen or download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/vm1kvlzaagdql9t/Chapter_11_-_Blooper_Reel.mp3) (MediaFire)

Podbook available [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/la060bw302a3cya/The_Great_Sex_Olympics_of_221B.m4b) (MediaFire)

[Audiofic](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/great-sex-olympics-of-221b) (mp3/m4b)


End file.
